


Howl

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: "You forgot to lock the cage.”“So?”“Darling, he’s a werewolf.”Or Valtteri doesn't lock the cage on a full moon night and Sebastian is let out.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts), [Valuable_Valewis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valuable_Valewis/gifts).



> Written for a tumblr prompt that I was encouraged to continue. I hope you enjoy! ^^

Kimi creeps out into the yard, his coat pulled over him securely against the bitter winter air. The silvery moon shines down on him as he walks through the bleak night towards the shutters near the farmhouse. His breath catches in his throat as he nears it and sees the splinters of broken wood. “Fuck.”  
  
Then, hidden in the safety of the woods, a wolf howls.

Kimi rushes back into the house, jaw tight with annoyance as he sees Valtteri lounging on the chair in the living room. “You forget to lock the cage.”

“So?” Valtteri looks at him in confusion, his eyes entirely innocent about the evil he has accidentally unleashed on the world.

Kimi sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Darling, Seb’s a werewolf. The moon is out. You know. The full moon.”

Valtteri takes a second but then his eyes widen. “Oh.” His expression flickers to worry.

“Yeah.” Kimi murmurs, worry for Sebastian clouding every thought. The German was fine normally. He could change when he wanted to, but under a full moon it was an entirely different ballgame. The beast reigned under the moon’s silver call. The wolf side a beast made out of hunger and rage.

“You mean. He’s out there as a wolf?” Valtteri asks, acting a little too slow on the uptake for Kimi’s liking.

“Yes.” Kimi nods, moving out of the room and heading into the cupboard under the stairs. He cannot believe he was doing this yet again.

“And out of control?” Valtteri continues, now slowly realising what he has done.

“Yes.” Kimi replies shortly, pulling boxes aside as he looks for the dart gun he had acquired online. Especially for full moon nights.

“Well, fuck.” Valtteri continues, the understatement of the year in Kimi’s books.

Kimi huffs again and shakes his head. “Time to tranquillise him again….I hate doing this.”

Valtteri looks at him, his expression sad. “I thought it would be okay. You told me he was in control of the wolf…..”

“When it’s not the full moon he is. The full moon makes him less inhabited to his human side. Thanks to you I’m going to have to dart him.” Kimi finds what he’s looking for and takes out the dart gun, much to Valtteri’s horror.

“You’re going out there and shooting him with this?!” Valtteri asks, his voice strained as he takes in how deadly the weapon looked.

“Yes of course. I have to. I don’t like it but I have to.” Kimi loads the gun up with tiny silver tipped darts, his face stony and angry. “I wouldn’t have to if my boyfriend wasn’t an idiot.”

“Hey when I agreed to date you guys no one told me I’d have to lock one of you up on full moons!” Valtteri defends but Kimi just shakes his head.

“You stay here. His wolf knows me better than you. Less chance of getting bitten.” Kimi says as he slings the gun over his shoulder and heads back outside.

Valtteri is about to protest, but Kimi is already out of the door. The younger Finn sighs quietly and runs his fingers through his short hair before he sits back down to wait. He was right about one thing. Full moons were something he had not expected when he had become their partner. Hell, he didn’t even expect werewolves to be real. Not until Sebastian had taken him into the woods and had changed before his eyes. That had not been pretty. He doesn’t like thinking about that. All the bones snapping and the muscles bulging. Not pretty.  
  
He just wasn’t as used to this world as Kimi was. Kimi knew things he was still left in the dark about. He had genuinely believed it wasn’t a big deal to not lock the cage. Sebastian seemed to be very controlled as a wolf, so he wasn’t afraid. But now thanks to him a giant monster wolf was running lose in the dark forest of Finland. He just hopes Kimi would be okay.  
  
He waits on the sofa and watches the window. For the first time in a long while, he prays.

* * *

Kimi shivers as he walks through the woods. It’s cold and bleak. The darkness broken only by the beam of his torch. “Sebby?”

He hears a twig snap behind him and he turns quickly, his breath misting in the air as a rabbit pokes its head up from the trail. He breathes out a sigh of relief and keeps going. “Sebastian? Hey it’s me. Kimi. Come on. Come out. It’s okay. We just want you safe, Kulta….”

Kimi keeps his ears strained for any sound as he walks through the woods. The path felt welcoming in the light of day, but under an eerie full moon it felt full of forbidding. “Sebby? It’s going to be all okay. I’m here. Just please come to me…please.”

He freezes. He can hear something. A low growl. The snap of a twig. The pounding of paws. He closes his eyes, trying to remain calm. Sebastian once told him fear had a smell and the wolf loved nothing more then scared prey.

He counts to ten, takes slow deep breaths, then turns to face the blazing yellow eyes peeking out of the gloom.

“Hey Kulta.” Kimi says in a soothing voice. He keeps his gun shouldered behind his back. The wolf could spot it and possibly panic. “Got out huh? Did the pretty Finn do something stupid hmmm?

Sebastian growls low, tail swishing behind him. His lips peel back, revealing glistening fangs. The growl builds and Kimi fights to keep his panic from escaping.  
  
“It’s me Sebby. It’s Kimi. It’s me. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.” Kimi keeps talking soothingly. He’s only ever had to dart him once. When after trying to talk him down a deer had startled him and Sebastian had sent Kimi flying to the ground.  
  
Sebastian had stood over him, fangs inches from his skin and ready to bite, but Kimi had been quick enough to dart him. It had made him feel like shit, seeing the panic in the wolf’s eyes as it realised it couldn’t move or flee from the strange human in front of it. Kimi had spent a week saying sorry to Sebastian even if thankfully his human side had no recollection of the moment.

“I’m sorry about before. I felt so bad Sebby. I didn’t want to hurt you. I still don’t. Please. Please come to me Kulta. I’ll keep you safe. Remember what I told you, huh? I will always protect you until the day I die. That hasn’t changed. I love you.” Kimi keeps talking. He takes the gun off of his shoulder, making the wolf growl louder, and then he throws it into the bushes. No way of protecting himself now.

The wolf watches, ears flickering as Kimi throws the gun. It looks at Kimi and Kimi gazes steadily back.

“I’m trusting you. I’m trusting my Sebastian with my life. I know he’s still in there. I know he still loves me. I am trusting the wolf.” Kimi slowly gets onto his knees in front of the large wolf, hands raised and palms up. No threat.

The wolf whines and for an instant, the yellow in its eyes flickers a soft blue. Then the beast is moving out of the bushes and over to Kimi. It’s huge. It may look like a wolf, but it’s easily Kimi’s height and it’s front legs are more built like a bear. It’s terrifying, and yet Kimi isn’t afraid. His scent is calm.

It makes the wolf calm.

Kimi holds his breath as the wolf nudges him, making soft whines. It’s curious why it suddenly feels longing. Why it feels the need to protect this human. When the wolf looks into Kimi’s eyes the yellow fades entirely, taken over by blue. The colour of Sebastian’s eyes when he chooses to transform and not when the moon calls and there’s only wolf.

“Sebby.” Kimi breathes out softly. “Hey Kulta. It’s you? It’s really you?”

Sebastian whimpers, nuzzling Kimi’s hair and cheek, nodding gently. It’s him. He’s taken control of his wolf.  
  
“Let’s get you safe.” Kimi says softly, not making too many sudden moves incase the beast inside regains control. He slowly scratches Sebastian’s ear like he likes and then moves to get up, placing a hand comfortingly in Sebastian’s soft thick fur as he leads him back through the trees and towards the house.

* * *

Valtteri is getting anxious when an hour passes and Kimi hasn’t returned. But then he catches the yard light flickering on and he rushes to the window, his mouth falling open when he sees the older Finn calmly leading the rather huge wolf back to the barn where the cage had been placed.

Valtteri stays where he is, not wanting to come out and startle the wolf, but he watches in wonder as Kimi leads the wolf into the barn and closes the doors. He waits until Kimi reappears alone, padlocking the door of the barn for extra measure, before he opens the front door to greet Kimi.

It’s, in a word, a miracle.

* * *

 

The next morning Valtteri feels filled with guilt as the farmhouse door opens and Sebastian enters the kitchen. He’s wearing the clothes Kimi left out for him for when he turned back, a t-shirt, sweats and a hoodie that belonged to Kimi. He looks tired out and pale. However when he looks at Valtteri his eyes brighten and he quickly moves over to hug him from behind, nuzzling his neck softly with a gentle sigh. “It’s alright. Nothing happened. Just a poor bunny met the black rabbit of Inle. You didn’t know.”  
  
“I should have. I thought it would be okay. I trusted you guys had it.” Valtteri murmurs softly, melting back into his embrace.  
  
Sebastian makes a soft humming noise, enjoying the closeness after the night he has had. “Well, now you know. Lock the cage. It may look cruel but it means humans and little Hazels get to live.” He gently pulls at the young Finn until he turns around and Sebastian can kiss him slowly and reassuringly.  
  
Valtteri melts into the soft kiss, his hands wandering to his back as they kiss slowly. They only break apart when Kimi heads into the room, his eyes soft and concerned when he looks at Sebastian.  
  
Sebastian moves over to him with a small smile, kissing him gently. “I’m okay, Liebling. Just the usual aches and pains.” He nuzzles his nose lovingly. “But I’m still mad at you for running after the wolf.”  
  
“I left you alone in the woods long ago. I wasn’t going to do it again.” Kimi murmurs back, his eyes meeting his. Both of them understanding he means the night they argued while camping in the forest and Sebastian’s life had changed forever.  
  
Sebastian whines softly, eyes flickering to gold for just a heartbeat as he presses their foreheads close. “If I ever woke up from my moon nights to find you dead…”  
  
“Hush. Never going to happen.” Kimi says sharply. “Besides, look at the control you had last night. You fought against the moon for me.”  
  
Sebastian sighs softly, nodding gently. “I guess I did….”  
  
Valtteri gets up, clanging a spoon against a cup to get their attention. “I’ll get some tea going then, shall I?” He tries yet again not to feel like the odd one out.  
  
Sebastian frowns, his senses still so powerful after a full moon and he sniffs in his direction. “Val? Can you come here?”  
  
Valtteri looks up at him, eyes guarded as he makes his way over. Sebastian doesn’t even think, he just pulls him close into his arms.  
  
“You may not have been there last night to calm my wolf, but I can assure you without a shadow of a doubt that my wolf sleeps when you’re near me too. You keep me calm with your gentle voice and nature. You make me feel safe. You are just as important to me as Kimi.” Sebastian murmurs to him lovingly and presses their foreheads together. After a minute Kimi moves in to hug them both. The three standing together, soothing each other with their presence.  
  
Valtteri pulls back after a while, smile soft and eyes bright again as he moves away to make the tea. He feels like he belongs once more.  
  
“Are you ever going to tell him?” Kimi asks Sebastian in a quiet voice once Valtteri is distracted.  
  
Sebastian freezes and turns to look at Kimi, shaking his head in a firm no. “It would break his heart. So long as he doesn’t bring him here, we’re safe.”  
  
“But what if he does?” Kimi replies, moving further away from Valtteri and looking Sebastian in his eyes. “You know what you told me. Your wolf will see him as Pack. You’ll...you’ll go with him.”  
  
“You’re my Pack.” Sebastian answers, jaw tight. “He will never be my Alpha.”  
  
“But he changed you.” Kimi sighs, shaking his head, he does not like keeping this secret.  
  
“You’re not telling him.” Sebastian adds just the right amount of growl to his words. “Valtteri must never know Lewis was the one who changed me. Or that Lewis is a wolf himself. Do you think Val could ever live with the knowledge his friend changed me into this. He’d confront Lewis, and then what? Huh?”  
  
Kimi backs away, paling slightly under the intensity and the barely concealed wolf in Sebastian’s expression. “I won’t tell him.” He promises in a soft voice.  
  
Sebastian seems to relax, the wolf leaving him all at once, and he turns his attention to the fridge. He’s hungry and he knows Kimi has stocked the fridge full of meat for the post change hunger.  
  
Kimi breathes out a harsh breath, glancing over to where Valtteri is humming happily. The news would break him, he hopes he would never have to tell the younger Finn.  
  
He moves over to help make the tea, the secret hanging unspoken over them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist a small twist. XD Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
